jojofandomcom_it-20200214-history
William Antonio Zeppeli
|japname = ウィル・A・ツェペリ|romname = Wiru Anthonio Tseperi|namesake = Guglielmo Tell (first name) Led ZeppelinJoJonium Volume 2, Pg. 323 (last name)|age = 50|birthday = 1838''JoJo 6251|death = 1888|gender = Maschio|nation = Italiano|hair = Neri|affiliation = Tempio del Tibet famiglia Zeppeli Jonathan Joestar|family = Padre senza nome Mario Zeppeli (Figlio) Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli (Nipote)|mangadebut = Vol. 3 Ch. 18 ''Jack l'efferato e Zeppeli l'eccentrico|mangafinal = Vol. 4 Ch. 35 Concentra la tua rabbia!|animedebut = Episodio 4 Overdrive (Episodio)|gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (Gioco PS2)|seiyuu = Rikiya Koyama (Film/Gioco PS2) Yoku Shioya (Anime/All Star Battle)}} è l'alleato principale di Jonathan Joestar in Part I: Phantom Blood. Come mentore di Jonathan, è il primo membro della Famiglia Zeppeli ad aiutare un Joestar. Appearance Zeppeli è un uomo di altezza poco superiore alla media e di media corporatura. Ha i capelli neri, ricci, piuttosto sporgenti da sotto il cappello, e dei lievi baffi a manubrio. Le sue orecchie e il naso risaltano lievemente. Con due vestiti, indossa un completo, un papillon, e un cappello a cilindro; prima caratterizzato da un motivo ad arcobaleno, e successivamente da un motivo a scacchi colorati. Personality Come maestro dell'Energia Concentrica, Zeppeli è sicuro e coraggioso, avvicinandosi liberamente ad un Jonathan ferito per conferirgli il potere delle Onde, senza averlo mai incontrato. Questa personalità ritrovabile nella maggior parte delle sue battaglie, come quando insegna a Jonathan ad applicare le onde nella sua battglia contro Jack Lo Squartatore, tutto mentre versa con calma e beve del vino. Anche quando realizza che sta per morire orribilmente di lì a poco, non sembra essere turbato da ciò e agisce molto spontaneamente ringraziando la vita. Abilities :Vedi anche'': Energia Concentrica Avendo studiato per anni la tecnica con dei maestri in Tibet e avendo allenato lui stesso Jonathan, Zeppeli è un esperto quando si tratta di usare le Onde. Oltre per attaccare, è capace di usarle per altre cose come saltare, camminare sull'acqua, guarire ferite, far germogliare piante, prevedere il futuro, ecc. Attacks * : The attack involves a ripple breathing technique that stretches the joints in the arm.''Chapter 020: The Tragedy at Sea Due to the increased length, the strike is useful as a semi-ranged attack. Interestingly enough, the technique was originally taught to Jonathan, though Joseph is also capable of using it with its proper name. * : Zeppeli spara vino dalla sua bocca. Le Onde combinate con il vino lo rendono abbastanza denso da tagliare oggetti solidi. * : Una ginocchiata infusa di Onde. The ripple energy upon entering the bloodstream tears vampires apart. * : Using the power of sunlight, Zeppeli is able to transfer the ripple through his body into another being, causing burn damage to zombies and vampires alike. A quick simple jab is enough to cause a group of zombies to get blown away, and then eventually melt into nothing. * : An ability that allowed Zeppeli and Jonathan to gather forth all the leaves in the area. The leaves can be combined to create a much larger leaf which is used as a hang glider. * : Zeppeli leaps into the air and points his legs towards his opponent. From here, he is able to move the ripple to his lower half, and essentially dive bomb the opponent in a spinning motion, much like a drill. * : Zeppeli's last and most powerful ripple technique. Right before his death, he transfers all his life energy into Jonathan. Using this technique, Jonathan obtains all of Zeppeli's power, causing his strength, agility, and ripple technique to shoot up. Synopsis History Born to a scholar family, Zeppeli had been interested in researching the unknown since his youth. When he became of age, he joined the archaeological group at his father's university and was able to travel to various places around the world. On one of his travels, the group went to Mexico to excavate an underground Aztec ruin. Amongst their finds was the Stone Mask. On the voyage home, several of the crew began to die off, until they realized that someone had put on the mask. It turned out to be the leader of the group, Zeppeli's father. All 58 crew members were slaughtered, but Zeppeli managed to escape by jumping into the sea. His father was eradicated by the morning sun soon after. Zeppeli was eventually rescued several days later by a fishing boat. Two years after this horrific event, Zeppeli travels the world in order to find a way to destroy the stone mask. In a town in India, he meets a strange man with the ability to heal even the most impossible injuries and sicknesses. The man directs Zeppeli to his master, Tonpetty, who teaches him to use the "ripple". However, during his training, Tonpetty foresees Zeppeli's death and warns him that should he complete his training he will surely die. Zeppeli accepts his fate and agrees to complete the training along with Dire. Phantom Blood After hearing that Jonathan Joestar defeated Dio Brando, the current owner of the Stone Mask, Zeppeli presents himself to Jonathan and volunteers to teach him the ripple. Zeppeli then accompanies Jonathan and Robert Edward O. Speedwagon on their quest to defeat Dio and destroy the Stone Mask, Zeppeli briefly fighting Jack the Ripper before giving this task to Jonathan in an attempt to teach him to use the ripple better. He also tries to help Speedwagon use the ripple, but makes a mistake and ends up hurting him instead. Dio shows himself to the group and fights Zeppeli, who has his arm frozen in the battle, until Jonathan and Speedwagon save him. When Dio summons the Dark Knights, Zeppeli and Speedwagon are unable to assist Jonathan in his fight against Bruford due to Tarkus's interference. After Bruford is defeated, Zeppeli and Jonathan use their ripple on leaves to make a hang glider to escape Tarkus, who eventually manages to catch up. When Jonathan is struggling to defeat Tarkus, Zeppeli enters the battle with Poco's help and it is then that he shares the fact that he is destined to die. Like the prophecy says, Zeppeli has his body torn apart by Tarkus's chains, but gives his power to Jonathan moments before dying. It is with his power that Jonathan is able to defeat Tarkus. It is later revealed that Zeppeli had sent a letter to his master Tonpetty asking for help in destroying the Stone Mask, but he arrived too late to prevent Zeppeli's death. Video Games Phantom Blood (PS2) Zeppeli makes his first playable appearance on the PS2 ''title. He's one of the 5 character that can use hamon, during gameplay his two special moves are ''Sendou Wave Kick (as a not-fully charged special move) and Sunlight Yellow Overdrive (as his fully charged special move). Aside from his hamon-based moveset, he uses normal punches and kicks to attack the enemies. Zeppeli is playable during most of the chapters (alongside with Jonathan and Speedwagon). Also worthy mention that his appareance on this game was his first other media debut. All-Star Battle (PS3) Zeppeli makes his comeback on the PS3 title as a playable character, being the one of the three characters that represents the PART I saga. He was confirmed for the game alongside Jonathan and Johnny Joestar. Unlike the previous game, this time Zeppeli uses more hamon-basead attacks over normal punches and kicks, his main projectile it's his hamon cutter where he drinks a little of wine and spits on the enemy on hazor forms, also his Tornado Overdrive works as in-air attack, his Zoom-Punch works as an extended punch (he and Jonathan shares this attack), his Sendou Wave Kick appears as a normal attack (unlike the previous game) and his Life Magnetism Overdrive can be used to make Zeppeli fly for a short time on the air making possible a air combo for the character. His HHA it's the same punch he used on the frog during his first appareance and his GHA it's the Sunlight Yellow Overdrive, where he charges the attack (much like the first time he showed the art to Jonathan) and use it with Zoom Punch as an extended version of the attack. Zeppeli is voiced by Yoku Shioya, who voiced the character in the anime version, and shares the same color scheme from the anime. Zeppeli also has an alternate costume, that being the tuxedo he used on his first appareance (with a rainbow themed hat over the chess themed one), one of his alternate color-schemes makes his clothes resembles his previous video-game appearance (red Hat and green suit). Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Zeppeli appears on the game as one of the several PART I characters who posses a Metal Striker. His FINISH move makes him shooting several Hamon Cutter on the defeated oponent. Trivia *Zepelli states that "Boreas fathered the vikings" while training Jonathan Joestar, making reference to the fact that the vikings had been made into a strong people by the harshness of the northern winds. Boreas was the ancient Greek god of the cold north wind (and the wind itself as an anemoi) and bringer of winter. * Upon Zeppeli's death, his hat was worn by Speedwagon until the end of Part I. Later his hat is used by his grandson, Caesar Zeppeli. *Yuugi Hoshiguma from Touhou Project, who has learned to fight without spilling a drop of sake, is a confirmed reference to a scene from Part I where Zeppeli makes Jonathan fight without spilling a drop of wine. *Both Zeppeli and Yoshikage Kira are the few characters to have the same voice actor, Rikiya Koyama, in different games(The Part 1 PS2 Game & All-Star Battle), along with Koichi and Giorno (In the part 5 PS2 game & All-Star Battle) who are voiced by Romi Park, Kakyoin and Jo2uke (Heritage for the Future & All-Star Battle) who are both voiced by Mitsuaki Madono, and Pucci and Vanilla Ice (All Star Battle & Heritage for the Future), by Hayami Show. Gallery WillZeppeli.png|Latter illustration by Araki W.Zeppeli.png|William Zeppeli in the new Anime DxSM2.png|Zeppeli in Phantom Blood 61ZE0.png|Zeppeli as portrayed in the Anime 5kKTW.png|Zeppeli as a young sailor FatherMask.png|Zeppeli's father wearing the Stone Mask ZeppeliTrains.png|Zeppeli training in Tibet ZeppeliTrains2.png|Zeppeli with his Master Tonpetty ZeppeliHamon.png|Zeppeli showing the Ripple to Jonathan tumblr_mcj0s7yAAo1qj21f5o1_500.jpg|Zeppeli vs Dio ZeppeliDeath.png|Zeppeli's death ZeppeliFuneral.png|Zeppeli's funeral ZeppeliTree.png|The Zeppeli Family Tree WillFriendship.png|Zeppeli training with Dire, years ago Zeppeli ASB.jpg|Zeppeli as he appears in All-Star Battle Zeppeli A.jpg|Zeppeli Costume A in All Star Battle ﻿ References